Video games are increasingly popular. Online multiplayer video games have become particularly popular due, at least in part, to the ability of players to compete with multiple other human players.
Popular genres of multiplayer games include the first-person-shooter (FPS) and the third-person shooter genres. In FPS games, the player's on-screen view simulates the view of the character or vehicle controlled by the player; that is, the first-person view. The object of many FPS games is to accomplish a goal within a game. Common goals include killing other game characters that represent other players, capturing flags that represent opponents' territory, assaulting another team's base, and the like. Third person shooter games often have similar goals but differ in the perspective of the player. In third person shooters, the player views the game world from above or behind the character or vehicle controlled by the player.
Because online multiplayer games have become increasingly common, there is substantial competition between the offered games regarding obtaining and retaining consumers. Repetitive play can often lead to players becoming bored with a particular game. In addition, if a player finds a game too hard or too easy, the player may become frustrated or bored, and cease playing prematurely.